YuGiOh: Pieces of You
by Light Crystal
Summary: Hogwarts is getting new students, and Amy has a suger high. It looks like Yugi, Ryou, Marik, Seto, Crystal, and a few others are going. Please R&R. I don't care about flames. Ch.2 up.
1. Dreams and Letters

I know I just started a story a couple of days ago, but I had to start this. It's has been bugging me since I first heard about YGO/HP crossovers. Well, except for the dream part it came to me just recently. It is after Battle City and three years ahead of the beginning of Past Times. So here it is.  
  
^_^  
  
Amy:): Disclaimer: We no own the dream, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Harry Potter.  
  
You had caffinated sugar chocolate didn't you?  
  
Amy:): Yeppers!  
  
How much?  
  
Amy:): All of it!  
  
All fifteen pounds of it?  
  
Amy:): Yep!  
  
This is not good. Not good at all.  
  
Guides: 'blah'=thoughts  
  
/blah/=Yugi to Yami  
  
//blah//=Yami to Yugi  
  
[blah]=Ryou to Bakura  
  
[[blah]]=Bakura to Ryou  
  
Well Read, Enjoy, and then Review, please.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Pieces Of You  
  
Ch1: Dreams and Letters  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Oil streaked daises covered the living room wall. He put water-colored roses in her hair.   
  
He said, "Love, I love you, I want to give you mountains, the sunshine, and the sunset too. I want to give you everything as beautiful as you are to me." 'Cause they were painters and they had painted themselves a lovely world. So they sat down and made a drawing of their love, an art to live by. They painted every, passion every home, created every beautiful child. In winter they were weavers of warmth, in summer they were carpenters of love. They thought blue prints were too sad so they made them yellow. 'Cause they were painters and they had painted themselves a lovely world.  
  
Until one day the rain fell thick as black oil. And in her heart she knew something was wrong. She went running through the orchard screaming, "No God, don't take him from me!" But by the time the she got there, she feared he already was gone. She got to where he lay, water-colored roses in his hands for her.  
  
She threw them down screaming, "Damn you man, don't leave me with nothing left behind but these cold paintings, these cold portraits to remind me!"  
  
He said, "Love I leave, but only a little, try to understand. I put my soul in this life we created with these four hands. Love I leave, but only a little, this world holds me still. My body may die now, but these paintings will live."  
  
So many seasons came and many seasons went and many times she saw her love's face watering the flowers, talking to trees, and singing to his children. And when the wind blew, she knew he was listening, and how he seemed to laugh along, and how he seemed to hold her when she was crying. 'Cause they were painters and they had painted themselves a lovely world.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~End Dream~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
All of a sudden a small boy woke up. He had tall tri-colored spiky hair. About an inch at the top was burgundy and the rest was black except for his spiky bangs, which were blonde. He looked up at the clock on his bedside table, it was 9:30 A.M.. He pulled off his covers and sat up. 'That dream was really strange.' He thought to himself.   
  
//Something wrong aibou?//  
  
"Yah!" said Yugi so startled that he fell off the bed and on to the floor with a large "thump"(Poor Yugi, mean Yami.). "Don't do that!"  
  
//Sorry, didn't mean to startle you so much.// Yami apologized. //What were you taking about strange dreams for?//  
  
/Nothing, it was nothing./  
  
//Okay.// Yami didn't really sound convinced, but he let it pass. //If you need me I'll be in my soul room.// With that he left.  
  
Yugi got up and started getting dressed. He put on a black tank top and blue jeans. He then put his deck in one of the pockets.  
  
"Yugi, you've got mail. Please come down and get." Called his grandpa from downstairs. Yugi opened his door and went down the stairs towards the kitchen. 'The mail doesn't normally come this early.' Yugi thought to himself.  
  
"Grandpa wh..." he was cut short by the weirdest sight he had ever seen. The kitchen was filled with owls?. He looked at his grandpa who was holding a broom up about to attack some of the owls.  
  
/Yami!/Yugi yelled. /You might want to see this./  
  
//What is it aibou?// questioned Yami.  
  
/Birds./ was all Yugi could say. Yami quickly understood what Yugi had meant by looking through the younger one's eyes. //Oh.//  
  
The birds noticed the young boy come in, and one by one they all flew out the window leaving a letter each in a pile by the window.  
  
Yugi walked over to the pile and picked up one of the letters. The first thing he noticed was how it was addressed to him. It read:  
  
Mr. Y. Moto  
  
Bedroom at the end of the hall  
  
Turtle Game Shop  
  
Domino City  
  
Japan  
  
That had kind of creeped Yugi out a little. He turned the envelope over and looked at the back. It was a wax seal with an H surrounded by four animals. The animals were a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake. He opened the letter and looked inside which creeped him out even more. It read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE   
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Moto,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
P.S. Someone will meet you at Domino Park tomorrow at noon to help you get your supplies.  
  
Yugi just stared at the letter for a moment. /What do you think Yami?/   
  
//I don't know, something about it doesn't seem right.// /We could check it out at least./ //Ask your grandfather first.// Yugi handed the letter to his grandpa.  
  
"Can I go? Please can I go?" Yugi asked.   
  
"No, you cannot go." His grandfather answered.  
  
"Please please please please?" Yugi pleaded giving his Grandpa his famous puppy-dog look.  
  
"Oh, alright you can go."  
  
"Yes! Thank you so much Grandpa."  
  
~o.o*O*o.o~  
  
At the same time Yugi was pleading with his Grandpa, Ryou was pleading with his father, Marik was pleading with his sister, and Mokuba was pleading with Seto that he should go. All of them were successful. It seemed that Hogwarts was going to get more students then it usually did.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
@_@ That was the longest chapter I have ever written.  
  
It looks like Yugi, Ryou, Marik, and Seto are going to go to Hogwarts, but what about Crystal?  
  
Next chapter will answer that.  
  
Please review.  
  
With all do respect,  
  
Light Crystal  
  
~Ja ne~ 


	2. Ghosts Before Supplies

It's me again.  
  
…  
  
Marina: I guess you're not very famous.  
  
Nope. This is my friend Marina or Dark for short.  
  
Marina: Uh, Light?  
  
And she calls me Light. **Marina whispers something to me**  
  
Right. I know last chapter I only did Yugi, but it was because I'm lazy.   
  
Sorry. I will include the others in this chapter.  
  
Since Amy has been locked a padded room because of her sugar high   
  
Yuri will be doing the disclaimer.  
  
Yuri: What?! Why not Marina?  
  
Because, she's a lot nicer than you so therefore she shouldn't have to.  
  
Yuri?: Disclaimer: Crystal doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.  
  
Good-Boy.  
  
Guides: 'blah'= thoughts  
  
/blah/= Yugi to Yami  
  
//blah//= Yami to Yugi  
  
[blah]= Ryou to Bakura  
  
[[Blah]]= Bakura to Ryou  
  
Ryou= good Bakura   
  
Bakura= evil Bakura  
  
Well Read, Enjoy, and then Review, please.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Pieces of You  
  
Ch2.: Ghosts Before Supplies-  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Seto Kaiba couldn't believe Mokuba had talked him into this. He   
  
couldn't believe he was going to go to some stupid school, and leave   
  
Mokuba to look after the company all by himself. 'Well, that's if the   
  
school is real anyways.'   
  
~~Flash back~~   
  
Seto Kaiba was drinking his coffee and reading a file off of his   
  
computer, when a large bird flew in through the window and landed on   
  
his computer. 'Stupid bird, doesn't it know that it's in an office   
  
building?' At that moment Mokuba came in holding a letter.  
  
"Hey big brother this is for you." Said Mokuba handing the letter to   
  
his big brother.  
  
Kaiba took the letter from his little brother not even bothering to look   
  
at the front of the envelope. He opened it up. And started to read it.  
  
It read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY   
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE   
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Kaiba,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to   
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list   
  
of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than   
  
July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
P.S. Someone will meet you at Domino Park tomorrow at noon to help   
  
you get your supplies.  
  
"Something wrong big brother?" asked Mokuba noticing the grim look   
  
on Seto's face.  
  
"Read this Mokuba."  
  
As Mokuba read his eyes widened in amazement. "Seto, you   
  
should go.  
  
"I don't think so Mokuba. This sounds like a silly little joke to me. And   
  
right now I don't have time for jokes, I've got a company to run'  
  
"But Seto," pleaded Mokuba, "Can't you at least check it out."  
  
"Fine I'll check it out tomorrow."  
  
~~End Flash Back~~  
  
'This better be worth it' thought Seto  
  
"Hey Seto."  
  
Kaiba turned around; Yugi Muto and Ryou Bakura were running   
  
toward him.  
  
"What are you doing here Kaiba?"  
  
"Waiting for someone."  
  
"Does that person have anything to do with," Ryou brought his voice   
  
down to a whisper, "Hogwarts?"  
  
"As a matter of fact it does. Why?"  
  
"Because we're waiting for the same person."  
  
"Oh." Was all Kaiba said.  
  
  
  
It was now 11:45 P.M., and they had been there for at least 45   
  
minutes. Yugi was the first to notice that someone was coming their   
  
way. He couldn't who it was at first because he or she was to far away.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yes?//  
  
/Tell me if you recognize this person./  
  
//Alright.//  
  
/Okay, this person has about shoulder length hair. They like gold, and   
  
they have tan skin./  
  
//Hmm, That sounds like…//  
  
//Marik!!//   
  
"Marik!! What are you doing here?" asked Yugi, looking at him   
  
quizzically.  
  
"I got a letter inviting me to come visit a school called Hogwarts, and   
  
my sister let me come and check it out." He answered simply.  
  
"Really so did we!" Marik looked at him strangely.  
  
"Well what Yugi meant to say was that we all got letters to." Ryou   
  
quickly added.  
  
"It's 12:05 now. It seems that they aren't coming."  
  
"Give them a bit more time Kaiba. It's not as if someone's going to   
  
blow up Kaiba Corp. because they're not here is it."  
  
"Shut it Ishtar or else."  
  
"Or else what? Seto? Hmm, you gonna bite my head off or   
  
something?"  
  
"Hey, stop fighting you two." Said Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, I bet they'll be here any minute now." Added Ryou.  
  
Another ten minutes had past. Seto Kaiba looked as if he were   
  
about to leave when…  
  
"Hey Everybody!!"  
  
Yugi and Ryou both turned around and yelled, "Ghost!!"  
  
~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Evil Cliffie!!!!!! I think…   
  
Yuri: Who is this mysterious ghost, will the others ever come, and   
  
when will the person from Hogwarts ever appear?  
  
Marina: You'll have to find out next chapter.  
  
And always…  
  
All (including Amy): Please Review!!!!!! But flames are welcome too.  
  
With all due respect,  
  
Light Crystal and friends  
  
~Ja ne~ 


End file.
